


Consumed by Fire

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Poetry, Pon Farr, Screenshots, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock needs Jim now and cannot wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consumed by Fire

Need you here with me.  
  
  
  
Getting pretty lonely.  
  
  
  
Waiting patiently.  
  
  
  
You arrive finally.  
  
  
  
Stripping you hastily.  
  
  
  
Devouring you hungrily.  
  
  
  
So very slowly,  
  
  
  
Loving you joyfully.  
  
  
  
Completely spent happily.


End file.
